


everything changes (i don't care where it takes us)

by impcssibleyear



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impcssibleyear/pseuds/impcssibleyear
Summary: the one where kyle sets alex up on a date with a doctor from the hospital.(he just leaves out the tiny fact that the doctor is none other than himself)





	everything changes (i don't care where it takes us)

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the song 'about you now' by meadowlark.
> 
> me being kylex trash? absolutely. this was inspired from conversation in the kylex discord server, where i joked about this exact premise
>
>> **kyle:** _i'm setting u up on a date with hot doctor, alex_  
**kyle:** _surprise it's actually me_

“_spill_.”

alex rolled his eyes, picking up the last one of the french fries on liz’s plate, chewing half of it thoughtfully, before shrugging his shoulders. “there’s nothing to spill, liz. it’s just a date with someone that kyle apparently knows from the hospital. that’s it.” he glanced at this watch, before turning back to look at his friend. with a laugh, he threw his hands up. “i promise, i don’t know anything else. if i did know more, i would say something. but i’m meeting the guy at the wild pony for a drink, and then who knows. we’ll see how it goes.” in truth, alex couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually gone on a date, at least what most people considered to be a real date.

it wasn’t even his idea in the first place, kyle telling him one afternoon a week ago that there was some doctor at the hospital who he thought alex might get on with. despite his own protests, he appreciated the fact that kyle was extending this proverbial olive branch, and still trying his best to mend the relationship between the two of them. liz is looking at him through narrowed eyes, before she breaks out into a grin. “well. from my own experience, kyle seems to have good taste, so it sounds like it’s a good deal. and there’s a lot of doctors at the hospital who are hot.” reaching across the table and grabbing alex’s milkshake, liz took a long sip from it, before she waggled her eyebrows. “besides, when’s the last time you had fun? you deserve to have a cute doctor tell you that you have a nice butt. which - you do.”

“oh, god. don’t,” alex started with a groan, unable to keep himself from smiling, reaching for his wallet and pulling out some money to cover the check. “you’re too much,” he added, before he got to his feet, steadying himself for a moment looking back at liz. “i’ll text you how it goes later tonight, alright? is that fair?”

there was another grin on liz’s face, and alex wondered how she could manage to look devious and innocent all in the same expression. “you’ll probably be too **_busy_** tonight, manes.go get some.**_”_**

* * *

the wild pony was relatively quiet, the regulars lingering in the booths or around the pool tables, drinking beer and listening to whatever maria’s put on the jukebox. as alex made his way through the door, he gave maria a smile. she was behind the bar, and from the look of the person wearing the cowboy hat in front of her, alex knew that it was michael. it wasn’t uncomfortable to see the two of them together, not like he’d initially expected it to be. there was just a level of awkwardness that ran through the air, and alex was certain that it was something that would eventually go away over time. they just needed… time.

maria seemed to be beckoning him over, saying something to michael as she did, as he turned around after as well. alex wanted to give them their privacy, instead turning for somewhere to sit.

“kyle. what’re you doing here?” he asked, noticing him sitting at one of the booths, sliding in to take a seat without another thought.

looking up at alex, kyle smiled. “what? can’t i get a drink at the only bar in town? it’s been a long day, you know.” he trailed off, before taking a long sip from his beer.

alex raised a brow. “you don’t strike me as the type to drink alone. at least not in public, no offense,” he responded, before checking his watch once again. “so, uh. where’s this guy you were telling me about?” he doesn’t have too much set on it, but he’d be lying if he wasn’t looking forward to it a little bit. it would at least be some sort of distraction from the everything else that was going around them. and from the way kyle had described him as someone who was attractive and smart, and who he knew that alex would get along with - it was hard to not think it could go well.

as soon as he’d asked, though, kyle promptly began to cough on his drink, setting the bottle back down on the table as he tried to clear his throat. “i’m good, just - drank too quickly,” he muttered, before coughing again. “oh, the doctor?”

for a moment, noticing the strange look of what he could only describe as nervousness on kyle’s face, alex paused. his brows were furrowed, eyes darting to look back and forth from alex to the door to just about anywhere else in the room altogether. the corners of his mouth slightly downturned in a tight smile before he reached forward. if there was one thing that alex knew he was good at, it was reading people - especially kyle valenti. there were certain people that you just know in a different way than everyone else, and alex knew kyle like that. he was sure that it was a mutual feeling, as it’s something that just seemed to happen when you grow up alongside the same person for years, sharing every moment with them.

and clearly this was one of those moments where kyle was avoiding telling him something. eventually figuring it out, alex let out a laugh, reaching forward and nudging kyle’s hand with his own. “dude, if he couldn’t come, it’s not a big deal.”

kyle’s watching him carefully, his mouth seeming to try and formulate something to say, before another moment passes, and he exhaled, smiling slightly. “yeah, sorry. he - uh. got asked to cover some big surgery tonight, and couldn’t make it. he felt bad, though. really wanted to meet you.”

with a shrug, alex sat back against the worn leather booth. “eh, the only one who’s going to be really disappointed is liz. she was looking forward to hearing all the juicy details from my date with this guy. living vicariously or something.” he gave a vague wave of his hand, before clearing his throat slightly. “thanks for thinking of me, though,” he added, before starting to move so he could get out of the booth.

“wait,” even before he could get his footing, kyle was reaching out and grabbing onto the sleeve of alex’s jacket, before he instead wrapped his finger tentatively around alex’s wrist. alex stopped, staring down at the hand, before turning back to look at kyle. kyle’s pulled his hand back already, smiling tightly again. “i mean. you don’t have to go. i could use some company - i don’t really like to drink alone.”

still wondering if there was something that kyle wasn’t telling him, alex nodded, before sitting back down. “fine. you can buy me a drink since i got stood up tonight,” alex teased. as he did, kyle visibly relaxed, but there was still something unreadable in his expression. something alex would have to ask him about later.

* * *

he’s in the middle of trying to get changed for bed when there’s a frantic knock at the cabin’s door. and alex has no idea who would be coming to the cabin at this hour, so he does the only thing he can to try and be preemptive, since he knows it could be just about anyone. he tucks the shotgun he keeps in his dresser in the waistband of his pants, before trying to find a shirt that he can pull back on. whoever it is starts knocking again, though, so alex settles on the zip-up sweatshirt that’s hanging on his door knob.

as he attempts to zip the jacket, the knock happens again. “i’m coming,” he calls out, giving up on the zipper and making his way to the door. as he glances out to the window, seeing who it is. undoing the lock, he throws the door open to see kyle on the other side of it. “what’s wrong?” alex asks, concern threading his voice as he motions for kyle to come in. that has to be the only reason that kyle would be here at this time - after they’d just seen each other earlier in the evening.

kyle doesn’t move from where he’s standing, though, looking at alex with that same unreadable expression. alex doesn’t think he’s ever seen kyle look like that, so he doesn’t know what’s going on through the others head. “nothing’s wrong,” kyle replies shaking his head. “i mean, not really. nothing bad. i’m just…” he trails off, shaking his head to himself. alex wants to ask more, because by now he’s more confused than before, and doesn’t know what else to say.

thankfully he doesn’t need to, because kyle’s the one who speaks up again. “i was the doctor, alex. the one i set you up with.”

well. that certainly wasn’t what alex was expecting.

neither of them said anything for a few moments, before alex let out a nervous laugh. “i’m sorry, what?”

there’s a frown on kyle’s face, but his eyes are still soft. even as he looks at them now, he can’t remember the last time he’d seen kyle look at him with anything but those. probably high school. “i was the doctor, alex. i set you up with… myself. and i should’ve told you, but i - i chickened out.”

shifting slightly, placing more of his weight against his crutch, for a moment alex feels like he may have stepped into another dimension. “you don’t have to lie to make me feel better. it’s not - i don’t _care_. i told you.”

“i’m not lying, alex.”

the silence settles over them heavily, and again, alex’s first instinct is to laugh. because this is ridiculous - this is impossible. there’s no way this is actually happening. kyle is his friend, kyle was his former enemy - kyle is not… that. but then his thoughts flicker to the way kyle looks at him when their eyes meet. the way he’s grabbed alex’s hand earlier. the way it was clear he was keeping something from alex.

alex sobers quickly, standing up straighter as he realizes that… maybe kyle isn’t lying.

he hates that his first instinct is to shut the door, because old habits fall hard, and he’s not used to seeing kyle act vulnerable, at least not like this. but he knows kyle is different - he knows that he himself is different too. they both deserve to put the past behind them. “you’re straight,” he says slowly instead, as if they both needed some sort of clarification on the subject.

with a roll of his eyes, kyle lets out a huff. “gay, straight, bi - who cares, alex? i don’t need to know what label to use to know that i’m the one who wants to date you.” finally, after what seems like forever, kyle finally closes the distance between the two of them, crossing the threshold of the door. “and all i can do is hope that you feel the same.” he’s in alex’s space, closer than he’s been before - but it feels right. “look,” kyle starts, his voice softening. again, he reaches for the sleeve of alex’s sweatshirt, before seemingly making the deliberate decision to grab his hand. “i just need you to trust me, okay?”

and alex does. he realizes that kyle is the one constant in his life that’s never really gone away - they’ve hit bumps in the road, they went through awful things - but they still found their way back. it’s not his family who’s the consistent support in his life. kyle is the one who’s always been there for him. and ultimately, kyle is the one who he trusts more than anyone else. with a slow nod, all alex can do is listen.

“i know things have changed, alex. and i’m not - i’m not asking for you to forgive me for who i was before, because god knows i haven’t forgiven myself. but what i do know is that you are the most important person in my life, and that’s not something that’s changed. even when we weren’t friends. i mean, let’s face it. i spent almost all of my energy still thinking about you then,” he trails off for a moment, and alex has to consciously make sure he’s still breathing, because this can’t be real. “the point is that nothing has changed. tonight was supposed to be my chance to be smooth and tell you how i felt, but i couldn’t work up the nerve to do it, because i didn’t know how you’d react. i just - i can’t stop thinking about you, and i can’t stop thinking about doing this.”

without hesitation, kyle let go of alex’s hand and reached forward, pulling his face in close enough that he can bring their mouths to meet.

it’s soft, almost tentative and questioning first - as if kyle is afraid that alex is going to jerk away instantly. but he doesn’t, reaching out and grabbing a fistful of kyle’s jacket in his hand, allowing them to get just about as close as physically possible. whatever hesitations existed melt away quickly, something that had been buried down for who knows how long finally being given permission to break free. kyle’s hands are already finding their way under the sweatshirt alex has on, palms brushing skin as he kicks the door behind them shut.

when they finally break away, alex can’t help but let out a laugh. “damn. if thirteen year old alex knew that this was going to happen when he realized he had a crush on his best friend? his mind would be blown.”

kyle only grins, before shrugging his shoulder. “it’s what we deserve.”

* * *

the buzzing of his phone on the nightstand table is what wakes him up, alex trying to blearily reach for it without having to open his eyes. he may or may not be still sleeping, realizing that he actually is going to have to be able to see to find the phone. he leans up on one elbow, blinking slightly and grabbing the phone. kyle is still sleeping next to him, face buried into his pillow with one arm thrown over alex’s waist.

blinking against the bright light from his phone screen, alex finally wakes up enough to be able to read what’s on the screen. of course, it’s a text from liz.

_ **told you i wouldn’t hear from you until the morning! kyle does have good taste, after all ;)** _

he grins, tapping out a quick text that he’d call her later, before putting the phone back on the nightstand and settling back down onto the bed to try and get a little more sleep. kyle instinctively moves closer to him, and it’s still something that alex’s going to have to get used to - but he’s more than okay with it.

things change. sometimes it’s good, sometimes it’s bad. this was definitely one that had changed for the better.


End file.
